I'm Glad you're not Dead
by B-bot828
Summary: The winds bring a strange scent to Bigby's attention. What happens when these two first meet and what will the rest of there lives bring them.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to there rightful owners.

I want to warn you right now that I have not finished the comics meaning I have not gotten far enough to know if they ever do tell you how these two meet first met. This series will be my version of there lives with of course some details from the cannon be it the comics or the videogame. I hope you enjoy.

Bigby POV

The Scent

It was the first time I have ever had a scent that bothered me so much. For some reason no matter where in the woods I went. The wind always carried it back to me. I tended to hate the winds of this mountain. They always wanted to be defiant against me. I tried to ignore them, as the scent got stronger. The ground crunched under my massive paws as I slowly followed the scent. There were strange noises coming from its direction. Sounds I know I have heard before maybe even from long ago but I'm still uncertain. The closer I get I realize it was humans, my mother had taught me there language before she passed away. It was coming from a cave. What were humans doing up in these mountains? No creature dared to even come near my territory but I guess it's true that human aren't the smartest of beings. Especially when it comes to knowing when they are in danger. For being my size I'm quite good at staying hidden, even in this broad daylight. I crouch low as one of the humans exits the cave. Just then the winds rush around her and carry her sent to me. My senses burn with the overload, it travels my spine. Branching throughout my whole body, down to my tail. It puffs uncontrollably; my hackles are on high alert. Just what is this thing and why is my body reacting this way. All my instincts are telling me to approach this woman; I slowly pull one paw back. Ready to step back but it accidentally lands on a branch. My nose scrunches what a rookie mistake my mind is so clouded with her scent I can't even focus.

The woman flinches and turns in my direction. Who's there? Come out now! I see her start to crouch and pick up a branch. Does she expect to use that? I chuckle smiling slightly. Wait what? Why do I feel amused even fond of this creature? I take a deep breath and slowly rise from my position, standing at my full height. Practically towering over her as I close the gap between us. Looking at her all this information is flowing into me, every little detail I can notice. From the sound of her heart to her natural musk that has my own heart pounding. STAY BACK! Her yell pulls me out of my thoughts. I smell fear on her and yet she stands her ground. She aims the stick looking me straight in the eyes. I lean down so that our eyes are level. She's so small I feel like I could crush her, and yet her presents is quite powerful. Strangely I want to protect this woman. I step closer, crouching a little more and lower my ears trying to give her the impression that she doesn't need to fear. She looks just how I feel. Taken back, just what was I thinking surrendering myself for this thing, this creature. She lowered the branch slowly never taking her eyes off mine. She hesitated as she reached for my snout. I tried to retract myself but my limbs wouldn't move. I couldn't stop staring at her taking in her movements, her eyes, and the scent that evaporated from her. Just then her skin brushed and landed upon fur. My eyes rolled back as my legs collapsed with an embarrassing thud. The hand traveled up my snout rubbing and scratching the sensitive area. A deep rumble erupts from my chest. Her hand flinches away from me, she's as surprised by the sounds as I am. Embarrassed I keep my ears folded and eyes closed. Shockingly I hear her giggle, my ears twitch at the sound. Did ... Did you like that? She questions. I look away. Oh come on don't hide it now, you liked that didn't you? She reaches for me again and this time my body listens. Leaning out of her reach I stammer out a no quietly, still confused and embarrassed. It was too late by the time I looked back at her. Her playful grin was gone and replaced with full on shock. What? Are you actually surprised that I answered you? I say a little smugly, just because I lived in the woods doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two. You...you can. Speak your language? Yes obviously this one and a few others if you must know. She just continued to look speculatively at me, and then her eyes really connected with mine. With her strong gaze returning accompanied with a small grin. Hey now don't go getting snappy at me. She rebutted. I raised an eyebrow at her, just what did you expect my reaction to be? It's not everyday you see a creature your size, especially one as tame as you. Tame! I stare at her astonished just who did she think I was. Wait human do you not know what I am? She looked up at me clearing already answering my question. I sighed, I'm Bigby AKA the big bad wolf as most of the other creatures tend to refer to me as. You know the big beast that used to eat things left and right, blow down everything with just a single huff. This ringing any bells girly? She didn't seem to appreciate that last bit. Leaning back with her arms crossed she glared at me. Oh yes I have heard of you. Surprisingly her look and tone actually seemed to affect me. I waited for her to go on, when she didn't I pressed on. And so just what is that supposed to mean? She looked cocky as she answered. You don't look that scary. Says the girl who was terrified not but ten minutes ago. She seemed amused and answered smugly, well mister "big bad wolf" she was starting to annoy me. When she continued, just what are you doing here? I couldn't tell her it was to follow her scent. Wait I don't have to tell her anything. If you don't already know, this is my territory miss? White. Snow White is my name. Snow the name struck me.


End file.
